Ze Indiana Jones
| Scenario = | KeyAuthor = Aeris004 }}ze_Indiana_Jones is a Zombie Escape map created by Aeris004. It appears in . Overview It is based on the movie ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom''. You come from jungle, you go in the temple by a manor like in the movie, you escape with wagon, and climb at the top of a mountain. Cover until the bridge break, and all zombies will die. Development Current and final version. Map Specifications * Custom textures * Custom models * Multiple soundtracks Tactics Walkthrough You start at 2 differents spawn locations, that both lead to the same area, with waterfall and 2 wooden bridge. At this point, you can either take the bridge, and follow the way to get into the Manor (quick way for humans), or go in the water and in a cave (way for zombies). In the Manor, go to the living room by taking the stairs. Cover here during 20 seconds, then the door will close. The wall next to the fireplace, will open, and lead to a cave. *There is a secret way, which can be enabled by breaking the top of the door (just shoot).When the door will re-open for zombies to pass, an invisible wall will break, at the right of the fireplace. Crouch and enter in it, to get teleported near the sacrifice area. In the Cave you can either go: * At the right, with one trap. The wood ground will break and you will fall in lava (but you just get teleported to the stairs, you come from. * Straightforward, attention a rock will fall and kill you if you don't go fast (there are planks in the way, so you need to jump). After, just follow the corridor, and get to the sacrifice area by jumping on planks. You will need to cover during 20 seconds, until the planks break, and the grid open. Attention, don't fall in the lava, or you will get teleported, near zombies. When the grid is open, follow the way, and go on the big planks (you will get some lags during a few seconds, because of the AFK killer). Wait until everyone is safe, to destroy the plank, and don't let zombies catch you by this way. Then you will arrive in the wagon area, cover here for 30 seconds, then the wooden stairs will break. So fall back, and get on a wagon, choose the one you want: * First Wagon = You need to cover, and it can be hard to repel zombies who come from another wagon. Take it, if you are sure to cover. At the end, jump out, or you will get killed by the Fire-Corridor. * Second Wagon = No Zombie-Wagon, so no-cover but at the end, you need to jump, or you will fall because the track way will break. * Third Wagon = You need to cover, but it's easy, so just shoot on zombies in the Wagon behind you. At the end, jump out, or you will get killed by the Fire-Corridor. Now you need to cover about 30 seconds, until a plank break, and the grid open. Go out, and climb at the top, with the liana. Pass the bridge, and cover until it break. This part is easy, because some plank of the bridge will break after some seconds. When it break, the nuke will be launch, and kill all zombies after some seconds (-500 HP/sec) Notes * This map use a lot of Displacements, and so you can get stuck in walls, and roof, if you jump too much. * There is no AFK teleporter, but an AFK killer. * The Lava or Water (at the end) don't kill you, but it teleport you near zombies. Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Aeris004